


Reflections

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Tegoshi can't get images of Koyama walking around in nothing but a towel out of his head, but that's partly because Koyama won't stop walking around in nothing but a towel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Reflections  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Tegoshi  
**Warnings:** PWP  
**Summary:** Tegoshi can't get images of Koyama walking around in nothing but a towel out of his head, but that's partly because Koyama won't stop walking around in nothing but a towel.

 

Koyama Keiichirou is a man.

Koyama Keiichirou is a man and knows it, and he's flaunting it right now in that little semi-transparent towel.

And Tegoshi Yuuya is falling for it, staring at his narrow hips, sculpted ass, strong arms. Smooth, tanned skin. He can't stop thinking about all the things Koyama could probably _do_ with those arms, especially with a small, light person like Tegoshi.

It's a familiar situation, since Koyama seems to like running around in a towel after his showers at concerts. But this time it's not a concert, it's a hotel room in Hong Kong, and there are no staff running around. Which means there's nobody there to see if Tegoshi were to get up and do what he wants to do every time Koyama does this. And from the way Koyama can’t stop singing his praises everywhere, he probably wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.

But for Tegoshi, it’s less fun if he’s not being chased. He likes making his prey come to him, thrives on the attention.

So he takes a shower, too, though his is quick and more focused on getting wet than getting clean. He’s deliberately not thorough about drying off, leaving little trails of water here and there on his back. Wrapping the towel precariously around his hips, he sashays out into the room and starts towel-drying his hair in front of the mirror.

He opens his mouth to make some small talk about Yamapi’s concert tomorrow, ostensibly the reason they’re in Hong Kong, but Koyama interrupts him with a cough.

“There’s a perfectly good hair dryer in the bathroom, you know.”

Tegoshi smiles and looks up, meeting Koyama’s eyes in the mirror and then looking pointedly at his damp hair. “That you didn’t use, either.”

Koyama doesn’t look away, just cocks his head. “And do you know why I didn’t use it?”

“For the same reason I’m not going to,” Tegoshi bites his lip just to make sure he’s being obvious. Wet hair is sexy, they’ve both been through enough photo shoots to have that drilled into their heads.

Getting up, Koyama slinks until he’s standing right behind Tegoshi, bending to whisper in his ear. “And why would that be?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before pressing a kiss behind Tegoshi’s ear, but Tegoshi doesn’t mind, just stands there and basks as Koyama’s teeth find his ear lobe. Warm, strong hands slide down his sides before settling at his hips and toying teasingly with the towel there.

Watching Koyama in the mirror, he groans and leans against the hands. It’s almost as fun to watch as it is to feel, Koyama’s tall frame behind his own slighter one. There will probably be a hickey on his neck in the morning with the way Koyama’s sucking, but it feels too good to care.

Koyama looks up and catches his eyes in the mirror, then gives him an unimpressed look.

“Please tell me you’re not watching yourself in the mirror,” he says.

Tegoshi smiles and tells the truth – that he’s watching Koyama, not himself. Koyama seems satisfied, though he grabs Tegoshi’s chin and brings his head around for a searing kiss.

The angle is awkward and nearly painful, but the kiss is great. He tries to twist around in Koyama’s arms to make it easier, but Koyama holds him still, pulling away long enough to tell him to stay there. The dominance is unexpected but not unwelcome. It’s even comforting, somehow, having someone strong taking care of him.

Then the hand on his hip is wandering over his stomach, trailing slowly back down to the towel to pull it off. Tegoshi moans into Koyama’s mouth in anticipation, and then frustration when Koyama avoids his cock in favor of tracing pointless patterns with his fingers on the skin all around it.

Koyama breaks the kiss to watch him in the mirror as he teases, using the hand that had been on his chin to ditch his own towel before he wraps his arm around Tegoshi’s waist and pulls his body back against his own.

Tegoshi can feel Koyama partially hard against the small of his back. He tips his head back to rest on Koyama’s shoulder for support and stands on his toes until Koyama’s cock is nestled against his ass.

Moaning and repositioning his arm to support Tegoshi, Koyama rewards him by finally wrapping a hand around his cock and pulling, grinding lightly against his ass as he does. His eyes are clearly focused on Tegoshi’s body in the mirror, a fact Tegoshi would be gloating about if he weren’t rather distracted at the moment.

The rhythm Koyama sets up is languid, but Tegoshi isn’t inclined to rush it. He idly pushes back against Koyama’s cock in time, though he’s more focused on the hand that’s steadily working him up.

Eventually his body starts to shudder with arousal and he whines, clinging to Koyama’s arm and asking him to speed up. He can feel orgasm building up and if Koyama went just a little faster, he’d be there. But instead, Koyama stops and sets him down gently, cutting off his protest by settling a finger over his lips.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Koyama asks.

It’s a real question, not dirty talk, so Tegoshi nods his assent. Koyama kisses him gently before going into the bathroom and coming back with the little bottle of lotion from the counter. Tegoshi climbs onto the bed while he waits, calves a little tired from standing on his toes. He mentally debates positions before deciding he wants to be able to watch Koyama and flopping down on his back.

Koyama pushes his legs apart and kneels between them. He seems ready to take the prep as slowly as he’d been taking things earlier until Tegoshi whines and tells him to hurry up. He does, though he gives a few teasing pokes to Tegoshi’s prostate before removing his fingers.

Then he gets Tegoshi’s legs over his shoulders and pushes in, grabbing Tegoshi’s hips once he’s in to angle them up to meet him.

Tegoshi groans at the burn, though he doesn’t really dislike it. Koyama gives him a moment to adjust before he starts thrusting quickly, betraying his own desperation as he does.

But Tegoshi isn’t one to talk, as he can’t do anything but moan and cling to the sheets, knowing that if he touches himself, it’ll be over in no time. So he watches Koyama’s muscles flex as he holds Tegoshi’s hips in place and slams against them and squirms every time Koyama finds his prostate.

Then Koyama tells him to get himself off, so he does, untangling a hand from the sheets to pull at himself as Koyama’s rhythm starts to falter. It only takes a few jerks until he’s coming, waves of pleasure crashing through him until he collapses, whereupon he lies lax in Koyama’s grip and enjoys the view as Koyama follows.

 

 

 

 

He’s still basking in the afterglow when his stomach growls. He frowns.

“Kei-chan,” he asks. “Buy me dinner?”

Koyama looks at him. “You’re not asking for payment for sex, are you? ‘Cause that’s prostitution.”

Smiling, Tegoshi kisses him before saying, “You’d buy it for me, anyway.”

Koyama gives him an offended look, so he adds, “You’re nice. That’s what I like about you the most.”

And it’s true, but it’s also impossible for Koyama to refuse after such a compliment and they both know it.  


There, now I've porned all the current members of NEWS. >_>


End file.
